bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
1.7:Endless Dusk
* 450 XP|cast = * Namsoyoo * Yigan * Um Soji|previous = Act 1 Chapter 6: The Honorable Mayor|next = Act 1 Chapter 8: Pirates and Thieves}}The lump on Yigan's forehead hurt plenty, but the damage to his pride stung even worse. He tried to remember what happened. he had been attacked from behind on the road, knocked out cold. When he woke up, the gunpowder he was transporting was gone as was Um Soji, that insufferable gravekeeper. Captain Dochun was not going to like this. That gunpowder was crucial to the Blackram operation, and Yigan had let himself be clobbered like a rookie guardsman. Quest Dialogue Speak with Yigan 'Namsoyoo: '''Foshi Pyres is just south of here. Please be careful! '''Bamboo Guard Yigan: '''Where is Dodan? Did he get lost again? Yes? Who are you and what do you want? '''You: '''Dochun sent me. '''Bamboo Guard Yigan: '''Really? You're not even from the Guard! Does Captain Dochun really think one of the Bamboo Guard is a spy? I thought he trusted us... '''You: '''What spy? '''Bamboo Guard Yigan: '''No? What? Forget about it. Let's get to it. Since you're already here, I have some work for you. ''Let's see if this one is trustworthy. Here's the situation. I was blindsided and someone nabbed the Guard's supply of gunpowder! I never even saw the bandit's face. I'm still woozy. All I remember is that creep Um Soji. He didn't help me. He ran as soon as I was smacked over the head. I'm sure he knows. When I asked, Um Soji laughed at me. He said he'd tell me what happened, but only after I did him a favor. That no good death dealer! I'm still feeling lightheaded from the attack. I'd do the favor myself, but I could pass out. There's no way I'm touching a dead body. Since you're filling in for Dodan, do his job and talk to Um Soji. If he gives you any trouble, call me over and I'll rough him up. Hopefully he won't put a curse on me! Don't let Um Soji intimidate you! I'm fighting a constant battle here! Bring it! Speak with Um Soji 'Gravekeeper Um Soji: '''Pile them on and burn them to ashes! Why, hello. I saw you conversing with Yigan. Ha! Could it be true that the big brute is scared of me? Do you really want to know who stole that precious, precious crate? The deal's the same as before: I need a favor first. ''Let's see if this one has a spine. 'You: '''What is it? '''Gravekeeper Um Soji: '''It's a public service, really. It's as natural as breathing or dying. I just need you to burn a few corpses for me. ''Still here? How brave. This is the ultimate charity, because souls are eternal. Imagine being stuck in this nightmare of a world forever, suffering. Cremation helps souls move on to the Spirit Realm where they can rest. Ah, if only we could all be so lucky! You've seen the poor Bloody Jiangshi, I'm sure. They suffer. Imagine being stuck like that in this forest, unable to speak or move properly. That's your task: subdue these poor souls and cremate their bodies. Are you scared? Can you handle the touch and stench of death? What'll it be, warrior? You seem comfortable with killing. Can you handle the cleanup? Defeat Blood Jianshi and burn their corpses (0/3) 'Gravekeeper Um Soji: '''Careful. Wouldn't want to get burned, would we? There are too many corpses and not enough plots. I prefer cremation. It's so much cleaner. We all look the same in the end. Speak with Um Soji '''Gravekeeper Um Soji: '''I know that smell! You did it, didn't you? Well done. You handled those corpses like a professional. You're listening to me closely, aren't you? It's my turn to talk. The Bamboo Guards were attacked by the Dusk Adders. They cut, stole, and ran. Isn't that just like the living? '''You: '''Are you sure? '''Gravekeeper Um Soji: '''I keep my word. Lying is for the living and I only work with the dead. Go get your revenge. Leave people like me to clean up the rest. You better tell Yigan. I'm certain he's aching to give you an order. Ha! Hope he's paying you well! It's so hard to find reliable help. Have a nice life. See you soon. Speak with Yigan '''Bamboo Guard Yigan: '''What happened? What did he say? Nice job. You're fearless, huh? I saw you carry those bodies. ''You didn't wash your hands, did you? It's a shame I have a headache, or I would have done it. More importantly, what did Um Soji tell you? 'You: '''He said the Dusk Adders robbed you. '''Bamboo Guard Yigan: '''The Dusk Adders? Oh, no. We can't handle them right now. They're part of the Lumang Syndicate, a vast criminal organization. ''Security's slipping around here. Dangerous or not, they still have our gunpowder. We need to rally. Head to our camp northeast of Everdusk and wake everyone up! Gi Bongsa is in charge there. He should help you. Also, we all pitched in together to thank you for your help. This one's fearless! You can use these Essences on the Wheel of Fate over there. You might win something useful, like a weapon or a Soul Shield. Watch out for the Dusk Adders! I admit it: you've got guts. Still, you're no match for me! Watch and learn! -Acquired 5 Stalker Jiangshi's Essence, Viridian Poison- -Gained 450 XP and - Category:Campaign Quests